Out of The Blue Fate
by Athena'Via
Summary: Penyakit merenggut nyawa gadis muda berambut ungu itu. Pemakaman pun diadakan dua hari setelahnya. Saudara dan teman-temannya pun berkumpul dan menangisi kepergiannya. Namun ternyata, sebuah kisah lain menunggu sang gadis yang kini tertidur dengan senyum di mulutnya. Ya, sebuah kisah lain antara dirinya dan sang Dewa Dunia Bawah, Hades. WARNING inside.
1. Chapter 1

Penyakit merenggut nyawa gadis muda berambut ungu itu. Pemakaman pun diadakan dua hari setelahnya. Saudara dan teman-temannya pun berkumpul dan menangisi kepergiannya. Namun ternyata, sebuah kisah lain menunggu sang gadis yang kini tertidur dengan senyum di mulutnya. Ya, sebuah kisah lain antara dirinya dan sang Dewa Dunia Bawah, Hades.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

Kamigami no Asobi – Tomoko Konparu

Saint Seiya – Masami Kurumada

.

 **Rated: T**

.

 **Warning:**

Crossover

Saint Seiya – Kamigami no Asobi

{Karena sebagian besar jalan cerita lebih kearah Saint Seiya, maka author memutuskan untuk memasukkan/menggolongkan cerita kedalam fandom SS; Tokoh dari KnA hanya digunakan tiga (Kusanagi Yui; xx; xx) bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu sementara yang lain berasal dari Saint Seiya dan Mitologi Yunani.}

.

Chapter 1 : Pertemuan Kembali

.

 **Out of The Blue Fate**

.

.

Dingin.

Itulah hal pertama yang Yui rasakan ketika jiwanya tiba di tempat kekuasaan Hades. Angin bertiup kencang dan langit pun gelap gulita. Ia pun berjalan perlahan sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Berharap dapat menemukan siapa pun disana. Tak lama kemudian, sampailah ia disebuah gerbang tanpa pintu yang sepertinya merupakan sebuah jalan masuk menuju dunia yang lebih dalam lagi. Yui tak dapat membaca tulisan Yunani itu, namun entah kenapa, ia merasa mengerti artinya.

 _Tinggalkan segala cinta dan kenangan dimasa lalu sebelum memasuki gerbang ini._

"Aneh." Gumamnya sendiri.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia memasuki gerbang itu dan mendapati sebuah danau yang sangat luas menghampar di hadapannya. "Halo!" Serunya menggema di tengah danau itu. Menit-menit berlalu tanpa adanya tanggapan. Ia pun nyaris menyerah dan hendak kembali sebelum sebuah perahu mendekat padanya.

"HEI!" Serunya sambil melampaikan tangan senang begitu melihat kapal itu semakin mendekat. Namun kesenangan itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi ketakutan ketika melihat sang pemilik kapal yang ternyata mengerikan. "Apa anda perlu bantuan, nona? Perkenalkan, namaku Acheron, specter penjaga tempat ini." Kata sang pemilik kapal yang berbalutkan jubah logam bagaikan permata gelap. "A..aku.. aku ingin bertemu dengan Hades-san." Pintanya. Specter di hadapannya pun tertawa keras sebelum menatapnya lekat dan bertanya, "Kau punya uang?"

Yui sedikit tersentak. Ia pun merogoh kantongnya dan tidak mendapati uang sepeser pun di sana. Ia pun menggeleng sekali dan menatap specter itu. "Tidak ada" Katanya. Lagi-lagi orang itu pun kembali tertawa dan menatap Yui meremehkan. "Tidak ada uang, tidak ada pelayanan.", katanya.

"Aku memiliki sesuatu yang lebih dari uang!" Serunya setengah marah. Ia sudah lama menantikan kematian hanya untuk bertemu Hades, dan ia tak ingin seorang pun mengacaukannya.

Specter itu memiringkan kepalanya penasaran dan mengulurkan tangannya meminta bukti. Yui pun melepaskan kalung berbandul pedang di lehernya dan dengan segera menyerahkannya pada sang specter. Specter itu pun memandang kalung itu penasaran sebelum dengan segera bertanya, "Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Zeus memberikannya padaku beberapa tahun yang lalu." Jawabnya singkat.

Yui terkejut dan melompat mundur ketika tiba-tiba saja specter di hadapannya itu menjerit ketakutan dan dengan segera mengembalikan kalung itu. "Ka..kau tidak perlu membayar." Katanya sambil dengan segera mempersiapkan perahunya untuk kembali berlayar. Mengesampingkan rasa herannya, Yui dengan segera menaiki kapal itu dan duduk di kursi belakang.

Tak ada pembicaraan sama sekali selama pelayaran yang bisa dibilang cukup lama. Hamparan danau itupun tampak seolah tak memiliki ujung. Begitu luas dan… gelap.

"Sudah sampai." Kata Specter itu sambil mendaratkan perahunya di sebuah daratan yang dipenuhi tengkorak manusia. Yui sedikit ragu untuk turun dari kapal itu. Ia merasa tak sopan menginjak-injak tengkorak dari bangsanya sendiri. Namun akhirnya, turunlah Yui dari kapal itu setelah didesak sang pemiliknya.

"Di depan adalah tempat pengadilan pertama. Semoga beruntung.", katanya sebelum dengan segera meninggalkan Yui yang terdiam heran.

"Sudahlah.", katanya pada diri sendiri dan dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya mencari 'Tempat penghakiman' itu. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan tanpa arah, Yui menemukan sebuah bangunan megah di ujung daratan itu. Bagunan itu berwarna putih gading dan sangat tinggi. Kesan mewah pun sangat nampak ketika Yui berjalan semakin dekat menuju bangunan itu. Ia berlari tanpa menoleh karena rasa penasarannya. Namun tiba-tiba, langkahnya dihentikan seorang pria kecil yang membawa sabit di tangannya.

"Berhenti! Dan jangan banyak bicara!" Perintahnya tegas setengah berbisik. Walau terkejut, Yui menurut dan berhenti tak bergerak ditempatnya. Pria kecil itu pun melangkah terlebih dahulu dan meminta Yui mengikutinya.

Tak lama kemudian, tibalah Yui di depan pintu masuk gedung itu. "Waaah! Besar sekali!" Serunya kagum. Pria kecil di depannya pun tersentak dan dengan segera menyuruhnya diam sambil menghentakkan kaki. Yui tertawa kecil melihatnya sebelum dengan segera membuka pintu itu perlahan.

Sebuah ruangan berlantai batu pun menyambutnya ketika ia memasuki tempat itu. Keheningan dan dingin yang tidak biasa pun membuatnya sedikit ketakutan.

"Lewat sini." Bisik pria kecil tadi. Tak membantah, Yui mengikuti pria itu memasuki aula besar dan gelap yang seolah tak berujung. Tak lama kemudian, tibalah mereka di hadapan sebuah meja besar yang sangat tinggi. Di belakang meja itu, Yui dapat melihat seorang pria berambut perak panjang yang sedang menulis entah apa dalam sebuah buku yang sangat besar.

"Diamlah disini sampai tuan Lune selesai mencatat kehidupanmu." Perintah pria kecil itu sebelum dengan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Menit-menit pun berlalu. Tak ada suara apapun dalam ruangan itu kecuali suara gesekan pena sang Hakim. Yui memperhatikan Hakim itu dengan penasaran. Ia pun memandang sang 'hakim' lekat-lekat sambil mengamati setiap jengkal wajahnya.

"Permisi." Katanya. Menit-menit pun berlalu tanpa adanya jawaban. Merasa terabaikan, Yui pun mengulang perkataannya lebih keras. Namun sama seperti sebelumnya, tak ada respon apapun dari sang Hakim. Setengah jengkel, Yui berteriak dari tempatnya hingga suaranya itu menggema di dinding aula.

"BERISIK!" Seru sang Hakim marah. Seketika, Yui pun merasa ketakutan mendengar suara sang hakim yang keras dan tegas. Namun itu sama sekali tak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk mendapat perhatian.

"Aku ingin bertemu Hades-san.", kata Yui memberanikan diri. Lagi-lagi tak ada respon dari sang Hakim yang sepertinya masih fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Aku mohon.", pintanya sekali lagi. Yui menghela nafas jengkel ketika lagi-lagi permintaannya sama sekali tak digubris. Ia pun merapatkan kakinya dan duduk di lantai sambil menunggu sang Hakim menyelesaikan apapun yang dikerjakannya sekarang.

"Berdirilah.", perintah sang hakim.

"Aku sudah memutuskan hukuman yang pantas untukmu. Dosamu lebih besar dari kebaikan yang sudah kau lakukan.", kata sang hakim yang kini berdiri dari tempatnya dan menghela nafas, seolah bosan dengan pekerjaan ini.

"Ta..tapi.. dosa apa yang sudah ku buat? Dan.. sebenarnya aku kemari ingin menemui Hades-san. Tolonglah.", pinta Yui setengah memohon.

"Dosamu sama seperti kebanyakan manusia lainnya, berbohong, jahil dan seterusnya. Namun kebaikanmu pun menumpuk banyak. Kerena itu tunggulah disini dan aku akan membawa laporan hidupmu pada hakim utama." Kata sang hakim itu.

"Siapa namamu?!" Seru Yui ketika ia melihat hakim itu membalik tubuhnya hendak pergi.

"JANGAN BERISIK! Namaku Lune. Dan sekarang tunggulah di sana hingga aku kembali.", jawabnya sebelum menghilang berjalan keluar melalui dinding di belakangnya.

"A.." Yui terkejut karena di bentak untuk kedua kalinya. Ia pun menggerutu jengkel di tempatnya sementara ia kembali duduk dilantai. Tak sampai lima menit, tiba-tiba hakim bernama Lune itu kembali bersama seseorang. Orang kedua ini memiliki rambut jabrik yang khas dan panjang di bagian belakangnya. Ia mengenakan jubah hakim yang lebih mewah dari Lune sebagai tanda jabatan yang lebih tinggi.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Kusanagi Yui? Ah, baiklah. Akulah yang akan menghakimimu sekarang. Namaku Minos.", kata sang hakim itu. Suaranya terdengar lebih santai dari hakim sebelumnya.

"Minos-sama. Bolehkah saya menemui Hades-san?", tanya Yui memberanikan diri. Minos menatapnya tajam dan berkata, "Panggil beliau Hades-sama. Kau harus memberikan penghormatan lebih pada seorang Dewa, manusia.", katanya tegas. Yui pun mengangguk takut mendengar suara Minos yang ternyata sangat mengerikan. Sang hakim pun dengan segera membaca catatan di buku itu sebelum mengangguk dan menatap Yui setengah bosan.

"Hmm.. kurasa neraka carberus paling cocok untukmu. Baiklah. Penjaga! Bawa dia ke tempat Paraoh!", seru Minos menggema. Seseorang berbadan besar pun datang tiba-tiba dan memasuki tempat itu.

"Stand datang menghadap.", katanya sambil menunduk pada Minos dan dengan segera berjalan mendekati Yui yang kini sangat ketakutan. Ingin rasanya ia berlari, namun tubuhnya seolah tak dapat bergerak. Ada kekuatan tak kasat mata yang menahannya disana. Stand menggenggam tubuh kecil Yui dan membawanya tanpa kesulitan. Namun tiba-tiba, matanya berkilat ketika melihat kalung pedang milik Yui yang bersinar kebiruan namun dengan segera padam dalam sekejap.

Stand melepaskan Yui dan melompat mundur karena takut dan terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja kekuatan yang tadinya menahan tubuhYui terlepas. Dan seketika itu juga, Yui bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali. Lune menatap Yui terkejut sementara Minos terlihat sangat marah.

"A..apa yang.."

"Kalung apa itu, manusia?", tanya Minos memotong perkataan Yui tiba-tiba.

Yui menatap Minos yang kini berjalan kearahnya. Rasa penasaran dan kemarahan yang hebat dipancarkan melalui mata sang Hakim. "Kau menghancurkan belenggu cosmoku. Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanyanya sekali lagi sambil mengangkat tangannya menghadap Yui. Seketika itu juga, tiba-tiba tubuh Yui bergerak dengan sendirinya. Bahkan tulangnya terasa nyaris remuk ketika tangan kanannya memutar ke belakang. Yui menjerit kesakitan sementara Minos masih memasang wajah marah.

"Apakah kau seorang saint? Atau manusia kesayangan Athena?", tanyanya lagi sambil menekan tubuh Yui dengan benang cosmo dari tangannya.

"Tu..tuan Minos.. Aku rasa, dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan Athena.", sela Lune tiba-tiba. Minos pun menatap Lune tajam sementara tangannya terus mengikat Yui yang kini tak dapat berkutik.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kalung itu.. sungguh persis dengan kalung yang tuan Hades tunjukkan pada kita bukan?", kata Lune berusaha memberitahu.

Minos menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Yui tajam. Ia pun melepaskan Yui dari ikatannya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta kalung yang dimaksud. Yui merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya dan ia pun meringkuk di lantai, mengabaikan uluran tangan sang Hakim. Tak sabar, Minos pun mengambil paksa kalung itu dan memeriksanya dengan ketelitian yang luar biasa. Tak lama kemudian, wajah Minos tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sangat serius. Ia memandang Yui yang masih meringkuk dikakinya dan mengalirkan cosmonya untuk menyembuhkan tubuh Yui yang nyaris remuk karena serangannya tadi.

"Sepertinya aku salah. _Well_ , aku minta maaf akan perbuatanku. Tuan Hades-sama sudah menunggumu di Elysium. Ikut aku.", katanya sambil tersenyum ragu dan membantu Yui berdiri. Yui sedikit ketakutan menerima uluran tangan Minos yang terlihat berbahaya di matanya. Namun ia juga tak ingin merasakan sakit seperti itu lagi karena membantah sang Hakim.

Yui pun menerima uluran tangan itu dengan gemetar dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Minos sementara Lune dan Stand membungkuk ketika ia melalui mereka. Minos membawanya ke pintu di balik ruang penghakiman itu dan berkata, "Hypnos sudah menunggumu di sana. Pergilah dengannya ke Elysium."

Yui mengangguk ragu walau ia sendiri tak mengerti. Ia pun memasuki ruang itu sendirian sementara Minos menatapnya dengan senyum yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat tulus.

..oOo..

Shion melangkahkan kakinya cepat ketika cosmo Athena memanggilnya. Ia baru saja kembali dari kuil Libra untuk memberikan sebuah misi khusus bagi sang penjaganya. Setibanya di depan pintu Papacy, Shion membakar sedikit cosmonya dan mengetuk pintu itu perlahan.

"Masuklah Shion.", jawab Athena dari dalam.

Shion membuka pintu besar itu dan melihat Athena yang sudah menunggunya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan dan bersujud hormat dihadapan sang Dewi junjungannya. Athena pun dengan segera menerima hormatnya dan menyuruhnya berdiri sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan, Shion.", katanya memulai. sang Pope pun menatap Dewi'nya curiga sebelum mengangguk.

"Kusanagi Yui meninggal siang ini.", lanjutnya.

Shion terkejut setengah mati mendengarnya. Pikirannya pun langsung melayang pada kekacauan dan keributan yang sangat mungkin akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Jika begitu maka.."

"Ya, kau benar. Jika yang aku khawatirkan benar-benar terjadi, maka ini akan menjadi musibah besar dalam dunia Dewa. Karena itu aku memanggilmu kemari untuk memberikan misi bagimu. Pilihlah tiga orang gold saint agar mereka mempersiapkan dirinya. Aku ingin mereka siap jika seandainya sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.", pinta Athena sambil menatap Shion serius.

Shion pun menangguk dan dengan formal menerima misi itu sementara Athena berbalik dan berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya. Ia hanya dapat berharap ,bahwa ketakutannya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

..oOo..

Yui berjalan perlahan di sebuah lorong sempit dan gelap itu bersama sang Dewa Tidur. Satu-satu pencahayaan yang ada hanyalah berasal dari obor kecil yang dibawa Hypnos di tangannya.

"Berjalanlah lebih cepat.", kata Hypnos tanpa ekspresi.

"Ta..tapi.. disini gelap sekali. Aku tak dapat melihat lebih dari lima meter didepanku.", jawab Yui pelan. Sejak Yui tau bahwa pria dibelakangnya ini adalah seorang Dewa Tidur, ia merasa ketakutan berada didekatnya. Hawa keberadaan Hypnos sangat berbeda dibanding yang lain, bahkan Hades sekalipun. Ada sebuah ketegasan dan kekuatan yang tak terbantahkan memacar darinya.

Hypnos menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Yui. Ia pun dengan segera melangkah ke depan sang gadis berambut ungu tersebut sambil menarik tangannya agar berjalan lebih cepat. Bayangan obor menari beriringan dengan langkah sang Dewa Tidur yang diluar batas kewajaran. Dengan susah payah, Yui pun mengikuti langkah Hypnos tanpa berkomentar walau nafasnya sedikit tersengal.

Tak lama kemudian, Yui melihat sebuah pintu cahaya diujung ruangan itu. Ia menatap pintu itu keheranan ketika menyadari bahwa cahaya di sana hanya menyebar dua meter dari sumbernya, tidak wajar.

Hypnos sama sekali tak berhenti ataupun membiarkan Yui mengambil nafas dan mempersiapkan diri. Tanpa menoleh, ia pun memasuki pintu itu dengan cepat tak menghiraukan pekikan tertahan gadis sadar, Yui pun menutup wajahnya dengan lengan ketika memasuki pintu itu.

Tiupan ringan angin sepoi-sepoi menyapa Yui ketika ia tiba di tengah ladang bunga Elysium. Seruan kagum pun keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia membuka lengannya dan memandang ladang bunga itu tanpa berkedip. Ia pun menatap Hypnos yang memandang lurus kedepan kearah reruntuhan pilar yang terlihat sangat jauh di matanya. Di balik pilar itu, tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang gadis berambut coklat ikal yang mengenakan gaun putih berjalan kearahnya. Gadis itu membungkuk sejenak pada Hypnos sebelum menoleh kearahnya dan menyerahkan sebuah kain putih di tangannya. Yui menerimanya dengan penasaran dan menatap Hypnos penuh tanya. Sang Dewa Tidur pun mengangguk sejenak sebelum membiarkan gadis itu pergi.

"Selama kau disini, kau harus menggunakan gaun putih itu untuk menghormati tuan Hades.", jelas Hypnos tanpa menoleh. Tak bertanya lagi, Yui pun mengangguk dan dengan segera mencari tempat untuk berganti baju. Namun tak ada pohon dan bangunan sama sekali di sekitar tempat ia berdiri. Tempat reruntuhan pilar tampaknya terlalu jauh.

"Bergantilah di sini.", kata Hypnos.

"A..apa?"

Wajah Yui memerah ketika ia mendengar perkataan Hypnos. Ia pun menatap Dewa itu lama tanpa berkata apapun. Hypnos pun menghela nafas ketika Yui tak segera berganti baju. "Aku memiliki jadwal yang padat. Sebaiknya kau bergegas. Kau tak perlu malu hanya untuk berganti baju dihadapanku. Lagipula, aku tak akan mengintipmu.", kata Hypnos setengah jengkel.

Yui mengangguk ragu dan dengan segera membelakangi sang Dewa Tidur. Ia pun membuka bajunya dan memakai gaun putih pemberian gadis tadi. Sesuai perkataannya, Hypnos sama sekali tak memandang Yui ketika ia berganti baju. Tatapannya tetap lurus kedepan sementara wajahnya sama sekali tak berekspresi.

"Sudah." ,kata Yui sambil membawa baju kotor ditangannya.

"Letakkan saja bajumu disini. Kau tak akan membutuhkannya lagi.", kata Hypnos sambil melirik Yui yang tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum meletakkan baju itu di antara bunga di kakinya.

Hypnos berjalan duluan sambil memberi tanda bagi Yui untuk mengikutinya. Mereka pun dengan segera berjalan menyusuri ladang bunga yang tak bertepi itu. Setengah jam perjalanan, tibalah mereka di sebuah Kuil Putih yang besar di tengah taman itu. Sebuah pilar besar pun berdiri kokoh dihalaman depan sementara nama 'Hades' terpampang jelas di tengah pilar.

"Ini adalah kuil Hades-sama. Jangan berbicara apa pun sampai kau bertemu dengan tuan Hades.", kata Hypnos tanpa berhenti berjalan.

Ketika mereka memasuki kuil itu, sebuah kemewahan yang luar biasa menyambut Yui. Hiasan perak, emas, dan berbagai batu permata memenuhi dinding yang diukir dengan kerumitan yang luar biasa. Yui pun memperhatikan kuil itu sejenak sebelum memfokuskan pandangannya ke sebuah singgasana besar diujung kuil. Seseorang berjubah hitam mewah dan berambut hitam panjang pun duduk disana dengan senyum mengembang sambil menatap Yui lekat.

"Hades-sama.", ucap Hypnos sambil menunduk di hadapan junjungannya. Ia pun melirik Yui dan menyuruhnya untuk memberikan penghormatan pada sang Dewa Dunia Bawah.

"Terima kasih, Hypnos. Kau boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini.", kata Hades tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari Yui yang kini turut membungkuk disamping Hypnos.

Ketika Hypnos telah meninggalkan kuil itu, Hades pun berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Yui tanpa berkata apapun. Tanpa ragu, Yui pun membalas uluran tangan Sang Dewa Dunia Bawah sambil tersenyum lebar. Hades pun memeluknya secara tiba-tiba dan mengecup dahinya singkat. Wajah Yui pun dengan segera memerah dan membatu karena terkejut.

"Ha..Hades-san!", serunya sambil memberontak. Namun tubuhnya bagai tak bergerak ketika tangan Hades menahannya kuat. "Tetaplah disini Kusanagi.", bisiknya lembut sambil terus memeluk Yui ditempatnya.

Hades melepaskan pelukannya tak lama kemudian saat seorang pelayan memasuki kuil itu. "Ia akan mengantarmu ke kamar yang telah kusediakan bagimu. Setelah berbenah, kembalilah kemari. Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan kepadamu.", kata Hades. Ia pun mengangguk kepada sang pelayan yang kini meminta Yui untuk pergi dengannya. Yui melirik Hades yang tersenyum ke arahnya sebelum dengan cepat mengikuti pelayan itu keluar dari kuil.

Hari ini, adalah hari yang besar bagi Hades. Ya, hari kematian sekaligus kehidupan orang yang paling dicintainya telah membawa dia kembali kepada sang Penguasa Dunia Bawah.

 **..oOo.. To Be Continued ..oOo..**

Akhirnya bisa juga bikin fic crossover ini :"v

Sebenernya idenya udah kusimpan lama banget.. tapi gara2 banyak tugas sekolah dan tugas lainnya, akhirnya baru sekarang deh keturutan :)

Btw, sepertinya beberapa diantara para readers ada yang belum tau tentang Kamigami no Asobi ya :3 ..Yaah, kalo gitu sekalian aja sedikit promosi..

Anime ini bercerita ttg kehidupan seorang manusia bernama Kusanagi Yui yang dipanggil oleh Zeus untuk menjadi guru di sekolah yang dibuatnya. Tugas Yui disini adalah mengajarkan kepada para Dewa tentang sifat manusia dan arti cinta. Dewa disini bukan hanya dari Yunani saja, ada Dewa Mesir, Jepang, dst. Jumlahnya juga enggak banyak2 amat. KnA ini punya genre Humor dan H/C.

Nah, di Chapter ini, aku ambil cerita soal hubungan antara Yui dan Hades(KnA) yang berlanjut ketika Yui meninggal. Namun bedanya, Hades disini, fisiknya akan seperti Hades dari SS dan sifatnya campuran antara Hades SS, Hades KnA dan Hades dari Mitologi Yunani aslinya.

Untuk FF kali ini, target sih cuman 2/3 chap saja (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu) dikarenakan tugas sekolah yang semakin lama semakin membunuh(?) :""v

Review berupa Kritik dan Saran sangat ditunggu^^

Thanks for Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Terang. Itulah kesan pertama Yui selama ia tinggal di Elysium. Sama sekali tak ada perubahan siang dan malam, bahkan matahari tak terasa panas sedikit pun. Atau mungkin matahari memang bukanlah sumber cahaya di Elysium, melainkan Hades sendiri.

Langit Elysium dikendalikan oleh perasaan sang penguasa Dunia Bawah. Menurut perkataan para pelayan, Elysium pernah mengalami waktu mendung, bahkan badai ketika jiwa Hades disegel. Namun entah kenapa, sejak Holy War terakhir dan sepulangnya Hades dari sekolah buatan Zeus itu, tak pernah sekalipun Elysium lepas dari kata cerah.

"Mungkin karena ia bertemu dengan anda," kata salah seorang pelayan.

Yui sedikit tersanjung mendengarnya. Namun bagaimanapun, ia juga merasa heran. Setahunya, Sang Dewa Dunia Bawah itu tak pernah menyukai manusia. Bahkan, tak segan-segan melakukan perang terbuka dengan Athena. Jadi, apa yang berbeda dengan dirinya?

Lamunan Yui buyar ketika pelayan berambut coklat itu mengeratkan gaunnya. Ia pun mendengus kesal sementara pelayan itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Nah, sudah. Silahkan anda melihat cermin ada disana," katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah cermin besar yang menggantung sepanjang dinding. Yui mengangguk dan tersenyum sambil dengan setengah takut, melihat dirinya sendiri setelah kematiannya.

"I..itu.," katanya terbata.

Rasa kagum dan heran mendominasi matanya. Ia pun memandang cermin itu lekat tanpa berkedip. Seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun putih panjang mewah tampak disana. Rambutnya ditata bagai seorang Dewi, dan berbagai perhiasan emas dan perak menggantung disana.

Seorang pelayan mendekatinya sambil membungkuk dan tersenyum. "Hades-sama sudah menunggu anda di taman belakang kuil. Mari ikuti saya," ucap pelayan itu sambil berbalik dan berjalan terlebih dahulu. Tak berkata apapun, Yui mengikuti pelayan itu keluar sambil mengangkat sedikit gaunnya. Senyum tak lepas dari mulutnya sementara sukacita memenuhi jiwanya.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

Kamigami no Asobi – Tomoko Konparu

Saint Seiya – Masami Kurumada

.

 **Rated : T**

.

 **Warning:**

Crossover

Saint Seiya – Kamigami no Asobi

{Karena sebagian besar jalan cerita lebih kearah Saint Seiya, maka author memutuskan untuk memasukkan/menggolongkan cerita kedalam fandom SS; Tokoh dari KnA hanya digunakan 3 (Kusanagi Yui, Dionysus Thyrsos, xx) bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu sementara yang lain berasal dari Saint Seiya dan Mitologi Yunani.}

.

Chapter 2 : Kekacauan

.

 **Out Of The Blue Fate**

.

.

Angin timur yang lembut bertiup perlahan. Menerbangkan beberapa bulu putih dan dedaunan ringan memutari Elysium.

Yui melangkah keluar dari kuil itu dengan perlahan. Mengikuti langkah kaki pelayan bersurai coklat yang kini berjalan didepannya. Tak lama, mereka pun tiba di sebuah taman bunga yang mewah. Terdapat sebuah kolam air mancur perak yang berukirkan sulur keemasan ditengahnya. Percikan airnya pun berkilau bagai berlian ketika memantulkan cahaya. Yui memandang kolam itu kagum sementara sepasang burung putih beekor panjang melintas diatasnya.

"Cantiknya," gumam Yui pelan. Pelayan dihadapannya hanya tersenyum ringan sambil menoleh menatapnya. "Anda tahu? Suasana seperti ini sangat jarang terjadi. Seingat saya hanya dua kali selama saya melayani disini, Elysium tampak begitu indah," katanya. Yui pun tersenyum dan tak menjawab apapun.

Setelah mereka berjalan cukup jauh ditengah taman tanpa ujung itu, tiba-tiba saja, pelayan itu berhenti. Ia menunjuk sebuah pohon dengan daun berwarna merah keemasan. "Anda pergilah kesana. Tuanku, Hades-sama, sudah menunggu anda," katanya. Yui menunduk dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum dengan segera berjalan ke tempat pohon itu berdiri.

Yui melihat Hades berdiri memunggunginya. Ia mengenakan jubah hitam khasnya yang panjang hingga menutup kaki. "Hades-san," sapa Yui senang. Hades menoleh setengah terkejut. Matanya menunjukkan kewaspadaan penuh sebelum kemudian melembut, dan membalik tubuhnya.

"Ah, Yui-san," sapa Hades senang. Ia pun melangkah mendekati Yui dan merangkul pundaknya. Yui sedikit terkejut namun ia membiarkannya. Keheningan melanda tak lama kemudian sementara angin tetap bertiup memainkan rambut sepasang manusia-Dewa di taman itu.

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu," kata Hades memecah keheningan. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan sebuah kotak hitam legam yang berukirkan sebuah tulisan emas dalam bahasa Yunani. Yui mengerutkan alisnya heran sebelum tangannya menerima kotak itu. "Apa ini?" tanyanya. Raut wajah Hades pun berubah-ubah begitu mendengar pertanyaan Yui. Entah kenapa, Yui merasa ada yang disembunyikan Hades darinya.

"Buka saja," jawab Hades kemudian sambil menyembunyikan wajah dibalik rambutnya. Tak ingin merusak suasana, Yui pun mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya pada gembok kecil keemasan yang setengah terbuka disisi kotak.

Dengan segera, Yui membuka kotak itu sementara matanya melirik Hades penasaran. Rasa penasarannya pun semakin berkembang ketika ia melihat isi kotak itu. Didalamnya, terdapat sebuah kalung dengan bandul permata hitam keunguan berbentuk hati. "Ini.,"

"Ya. Itu untukmu," jawab Hades segera. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang Yui lembut sebelum dengan segera melangkah semakin dekat. Tangannya mengambil kalung dalam kotak itu dan memasangkannya pada Yui yang kini membenamkan wajah di dadanya. Ia juga melepaskan kalung pedang pemberian Zeus dan dengan segera menghancurkannya begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yui pelan.

"Kalung Zeus.. itu mempengaruhi cosmomu," jawab Hades dengan senyum. Yui kebingungan dengan perkataan Hades, namun ia tak bertanya lagi.

Angin bertiup perlahan diantara mereka dan suara gesekan rumput mulai mendominasi. Hades mengangkat tangannya dan menyisipkannya dibelakang telinga Yui. Ia pun maju selangkah dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja, arah angin berubah. Angin yang semula bertiup perlahan pun mulai mengencang dan membuat pusaran. Refleks, Hades memutar badannya dan memasang posisi siaga ketika merasakan cosmo agresif yang melingkupi tempat itu. Geraman marah yang mengancam keluar dari mulutnya sementara tangannya dengan protektif melindungi Yui dibalik punggungnya. Mengikuti suasana hati sang Dewa Dunia Bawah, langit pun mulai menghitam dan hawa disekitarnya mulai mendingin.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Yui panik. Ia tak pernah melihat Hades semarah ini.

Hades tak menjawab apapun. Tak lama kemudian, angin berubah arah kembali, dan sebuah pintu terbuka di langit. "Apa itu?!" jerit Yui yang kini tampak sangat ketakutan. "Hyperdimension. Jalan para Dewa. Sekarang diamlah dan tetap disitu! Ada seseorang yang datang dengan paksa," jelas Hades singkat dan tajam.

Benar saja. Tak lama kemudian, Yui melihat seorang wanita dalam balutan jubah putih dan gaun keemasan keluar dari pintu itu dan berjalan mendekati mereka. Hades menegakkan tubuhnya dan sedikit membakar cosmonya. Menciptakan suasana hangat disekitar Yui.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Mengapa kau masuk dengan paksa seperti itu?" tanya Hades berusaha tetap tenang walau kemarahan tampak diwajahnya.

Wanita itu menyeringai dan membuka tudungnya, menampakkan kecantikan sempurna seorang Dewi. Rambutnya merah kecoklatan panjang dan bergelombang. Yui menahan nafas begitu melihatnya. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, ada suatu perasaan familier yang muncul dalam dirinya.

"Aku ingin mengambil kembali apa yang sudah menjadi milikku, Hades," jawab wanita itu tegas sambil tak melepaskan pandangannya pada Yui yang kini kembali bersembunyi dibalik jubah sang Dewa Dunia Bawah.

"Kita memiliki perjanjian! Belum! Belum waktunya ia pergi!" jawab Hades kasar.

Wanita itu menatap Hades tajam dan sebuah cahaya kemerahan muncul disekeliling tubuhnya. "Persetan dengan perjanjian! Kau yang mencurinya dariku, Hades!"

Hades mendorong Yui mundur selangkah sementara tangan kanannya mengambil pedang perak dari dalam jubahnya. Ia pun mengarahkan pedang itu kepada sang Dewi yang kini terlihat marah.

"Hades-san! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Yui yang nyaris menangis. Ia membenci perang dan ia tak ingin melihat seorang pun disakiti, terutama wanita itu, entah apapun alasannya.

Hades mendengus dan tak menghirukan perkataan Yui. Cosmonya tetap melambung tinggi sementara Dewi dihadapannya justru menyeringai. Langit semakin menggelap. Angin pun berhembus dengan kuat sementara petir mulai menyambar.

"Bodoh!" katanya sambil menengadahkan tangannya. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah sinar muncul dari telapak tangan Dewi tersebut. Sinar itu memanjang dan memadat hingga membentuk sebuah tongkat merah keemasan yang senada dengan rambutnya.

"Majulah Hades!" seru Dewi itu menggema. Tak lagi menjaga ketenangan, Hades pun maju melangkah dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Seolah berdiri diatas angin yang berpusar, Hades melompat ke udara dan melesat kearah Dewi itu. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya dan menebas pinggang sang Dewi yang dapat mengelak sempurna.

Dewi itu menyeringai kejam. Dengan tongkatnya yang berujung tajam, ia pun menusuk Hades tepat di pundaknya.

"HENTIKAN..!"

Seruan Yui seolah tak berarti apapun. Darah sang Dewa pun mengalir deras dari lukanya. Namun wajahnya tak menunjukkan sedikit pun ekspresi kesakitan, melainkan amarah yang luar biasa.

"Aku tidak ingin melawanmu!" serunya sambil terus mengelak dan sesekali menahan tebasan tongkat Dewi itu. Ia pun menebas kaki sang Dewi untuk melindungi diri dan menyebabkan koyakan yang cukup dalam disana. Namun hal itu justru memicu kemarahan Dewi itu luar biasa. Dengan kecepatan yang tak terjangkau mata manusia, Dewi itu mengayunkan tongkatnya ke lengan Hades dan menusuknya hingga menembus daging.

"Argh!" Hades mundur selangkah dan memegang lengannya yang berlubang. Darah tak berhenti mengalir dan peluh membanjiri wajahnya. Kalau saja bukan untuk Yui, ia pasti sudah membantai Dewi ini habis-habisan. Namun ia tak tega. Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin ia mampu menyakiti seseorang yang sangat Yui cintai walau ia sendiri _belum_ menyadarinya?

Pertarungan cosmo dan fisik itu pun terus berlangsung dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat Yui mengerti. Hatinya kacau. Perasaan takut dan khawatir yang luar biasa mulai membuat air matanya meleleh.

"HADES-SAN..! Kumohon berhenti!" serunya lagi. Namun sama seperti sebelumnya, tak ada respon apapun. Angin bertiup semakin kencang dan awan semakin menggelap. Yui melihat bola-bola cosmo yang mulai terbentuk di langit dan meledak menyerang satu dengan yang lain. Bunyi logam dan ledakan benar-benar membuat Yui ketakutan. Ia pun jatuh tersungkur sementara tangannya menggenggam erat kalung yang diberikan Hades kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya dengan kuat. Yui sama sekali tak dapat bergerak dan lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia membelalakkan mata melihat siapa yang membekapnya. Seorang pemuda berambut merah panjang tengah menatapnya sendu.

"Di.. Dionysus?"

"Maaf. Ini semua hanya untuk kebaikanmu. Kita harus pergi dari sini," katanya dengan sangat tergesa.

Ia pun memandang pemuda itu dan berusaha memberontak. Namun gerakannya dengan mudah terkunci oleh kekuatan luar biasa yang dimiliki sang Dewa. Sejenak, Yui memandang Hades yang kini berbalik menatapnya dengan mata penuh ketakutan.

"CEPAT PERGI DIONYSUS!" seru Dewi itu dari langit. Hades menggeram marah luar biasa dan bergerak secepat mungkin ke arah Yui. Namun Dewi itu berhasil menghadangnya. Yui merasakan dirinya terangkat sementara arah angin lagi-lagi berubah. Ia pun menutup matanya dan mendapati dirinya berada dilautan dimensi.

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di pundaknya, dan setelahnya, ia tak mengingat apapun.

..oOo..

Kekacauan sempat terjadi di Sanctuary ketika Athena dengan tiba-tiba meminta tiga orang Gold Saint yang terpilih untuk datang ke Pope's Chamber. Shion pun dengan segera mengatur ulang semua jadwal dan misi yang ia buat sambil memanggil Shaka, Mu dan Saga untuk datang menghadap.

"Pergi ke halaman belakang sekarang! Athena-sama sudah menunggu," perintah Shion cepat begitu ketiga Gold Saint itu tiba di Papacy. Dengan kepatuhan penuh, Shaka Mu dan Saga pun dengan segera berlari ke halaman belakang Papacy, tempat patung Athena berdiri. Benar saja, mereka menemukan Athena yang sudah dalam balutan God Cloth itu tengah menunggu mereka disana.

Tanpa berbicara, Athena membalik tubuhnya memunggungi mereka dan membuka ruang dimensi Jalan Para Dewa disisinya. Kekuatan tekanan dimensi itu menghancurkan lantai batu disekitarnya, namun cosmo Sang Dewi Perang berhasil menghalangi tekanan itu mempengaruhi para Gold Saint.

"Pegang tanganku dan jangan pernah melepaskannya. Aku tak ingin tubuh kalian hancur ketika melewati jalan ini," Katanya tergesa sambil tetap memunggungi para Gold Saint.

"Me..melewati?" Tanya Mu agak ragu.

Athena pun berbalik. Ia menatap Mu lembut dan menjawab, "Percayalah padaku. Aku akan menjaga kalian," Katanya. Mu menatap Saga dan Shaka yang mengangguk kepadanya. Tak bertanya lagi, ketiga Gold Saint itu pun saling bergandengan tangan sementara tangan Athena menggandeng Saga.

"Kita harus berangkat sekarang," Kata sang Dewi. Tanpa peringatan, Athena pun melompat ke Jalan Para Dewa itu sambil menarik tubuh ketiga Gold Saint dibelakangnya.

..oOo..

"Hades-sama!"

Hades menoleh dan menggeram ketika melihat sepasang Dewa kembar abdinya itu kini berlari kearahnya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

"Kemana saja kalian?!" serunya penuh amarah.

"Ma..maafkan kami Hades-sama. Sepasang Dewa-Dewi Apollo dan Artemis menghadang kami ketika kami menuju kemari," jawab Hypnos sambil mengusap luka dilehernya.

Awan hitam kembali menggulung dilangit sementara amarah Hades terus memuncak tak terkontrol. "PERGI! Aku sendiri yang akan menghapi Dewi itu!" serunya sambil menampar Hypnos hingga tersungkur dikakinya. Ia pun memandang Thanatos tajam sementara Dewa berambut perak itu mundur dengan segera dari hadapan Hades.

"Jaga Elysium. Jangan biarkan siapapun masuk kemari," perintahnya kemudian sambil berjalan melewati sepasang Dewa itu.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, Paman?"

Sebuah suara yang familiar, tiba-tiba saja terdengar dalam gulungan awan hitam dilangit. Sontak, Hades pun menggeram marah mengingat sang pemilik suara itu adalah musuh terbesarnya.

"Tunjukkan dirimu, Athena!" serunya murka.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah pintu dimensi terbuka beberapa meter diudara. Dari sana, tampaklah Athena yang melompat keluar bersama ketiga Gold Saint lain yang menyertainya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?! Apa urusanmu kemari, Athena?!" tanya Hades sambil menunjuk wajah keponakannya itu dengan ujung jarinya, yang langsung dibalas dengan geraman para Gold Saint.

Athena mengangkat tangan menenangkan para Gold Saintnya dan maju selangkah mendekati Hades. "Aku ingin membantumu," jawabnya.

"Cih! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri Athena. Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang sedang aku alami," jawab Hades sambil membuang muka.

"Aku mengerti," jawabnya tegas dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari pamannya. Hades menatap Athena tak yakin. Namun tidak dapat ia pungkiri, keponakannya ini pasti sudah lebih mengerti jauh soal 'ini' mengingat kehidupannya dikelilingi para manusia.

"Terserah. Lakukan sesukamu. Tapi kalau ternyata kau malah menggangguku, aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri," katanya dengan geraman sebelum langsung pergi menghilang menggunakan jalan para Dewa.

Athena menghela nafas. Ia pun melirik para Saint nya sejenak sebelum membalik badannya dan menatap mereka lekat. "Perubahan rencana. Maaf, tapi kali ini aku harus pergi sendiri," katanya pada mereka.

Keterkejutan memancar dari mata para Gold Saint. Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin mereka akan membiarkan Dewinya ini pergi sendirian, apalagi hanya dengan Hades?

"Ta-tapi.."

Mu melirik teman-temannya meminta pertolongan. Jelas ia tak menyetujui rencana Dewinya.

"Paling tidak, pilihlah salah satu dari antara kami untuk menemani anda, Athena-sama," pinta Shaka akhirnya diikuti anggukan setuju Mu dan Saga.

"Tidak. Tidak bisa. Ini permasalahan Dewa, aku tidak ingin mengikutkan kalian dalam hal ini."

"Kami mohon," pinta Saga sekali lagi.

"Benar Athena-sama. Kami tidak bisa tenang jika anda pergi seorang diri," sahut Mu.

Athena menghela nafas. Ia mengerti keinginan dan isi hati para Saint dihadapannya. Namun disisi lain, ia juga tak ingin mereka terluka. Masalah kali ini bukan masalah biasa. Tentu saja, karena masalah ini tidak hanya menyangkut fisik, kekuatan dan kecerdasan.

"Tidak," kata Athena bersikukuh pada kehendaknya.

Para Gold Saint tidak dapat berkata apapun. Keputusan Dewi jelas keputusan mutlak dan mereka tak ingin melawan. Suasana hening pun terjadi beberapa saat. Hanya terdengar suara angin yang meniup rerumputan dan bunga dikaki mereka.

Perasaan bersalah segera meliputi Athena ketika ia melihat ketiga Gold Saint itu menunduk. Namun, kali ini ia benar-benar tak ingin melibatkan mereka.

"Ajak salah satu dari mereka, Athena."

Sebuah suara muncul dibelakang Athena tiba-tiba. Refleks, Dewi itu pun memutar badannya dan mendapati seorang pria dengan surai keemasan dan God Cloth melekat ditubuhnya.

"Hypnos? Dari mana saja kau selama ini?"

Hypnos mengangguk rendah. "Aku terlambat tiba di Elysium. Sepertinya, ada seseorang yang memblock peringatan bahaya hingga tak terdengar dalam Underworld. Saat ini, Underworld benar-benar dalam kondisi kacau karena kabar penyerangan Elysium baru terdengar disana. Thanatos sedang berusaha mengatasinya saat ini."

Athena menggeleng rendah. "Kau benar-benar sangat terlambat, Hypnos. Paman sudah pergi baru saja. Dugaanku, ia menuju ke Olympus saat ini," katanya.

Sang Dewi melirik para Gold Saint dibelakangnya. "...dan mungkin kau benar. Aku akan mengajak salah satu diantara mereka," Lanjutnya diikuti anggukan Hypnos.

"Kali ini, Athena, a-aku mempercayakan masalah ini ke dalam tanganmu. Aku.. aku mohon selamatkan tuanku. Ka-karena dari semua Dewa Dewi Olympus, hanya kaulah yang paling mengerti tentang apa yang dialaminya saat ini. Kau, dan para manusiamu itu," pinta Hypnos pelan dan gugup. Jelas. Baru kali ini ia merendahkan diri dan meminta pertolongan pada musuh tuannya.

"Tidak perlu kau minta pun, aku pasti menolong pamanku, Hypnos," jawab Athena dengan senyum.

Sang Dewi menunduk sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Hypnos dengan pandangan yang lebih tegas. "Apakah kau tahu siapa pelakunya, Hypnos?" tanyanya.

Hypnos menggeleng. "Aku hanya bisa menduga. Tapi aku rasa, aku mengetahuinya," jawabnya. Athena menghela nafas. Ia tahu siapa pelakunya, jelas.

"Aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin mengatasinya," kata Athena pelan. Ia pun membangkitkan cosmonya dan membuka dimensi jalan Para Dewa. "Hypnos, aku menunggumu di medan pertempuran," ucapnya singkat tanpa menoleh sebelum dengan segera memasuki jalan itu bersama ketiga Gold Saint yang menyertainya.

.

.

... _'Demeter, apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?'_

 **..oOo.. To Be Continued ..oOo..**

Akhirnya bisa publish jugaaa..! Kupikir nih fic bakal beneran discontinued gara2 urusan sekolah yang enggak nanggung-nanggung..! Btw, sori banget kalo kali ini chapternya pendek T^T semoga lain kali bisa ada waktu yang lebih untuk kerja chapter berikutnya.

Thanks buat 'Ai yg dah koreksi'in ni ff dari buanyaaaaaaaakkk kesalahan EYDnya :"v

^^Thanks untuk review dan lagi-lagi, kritik serta saran masih ditunggu.


End file.
